A Human and A Vulcan: Regulations
by Wolfstar04
Summary: Regulation state that crew members are to refrain from personal relationships with coworkers. Especially between superiors and their subordinates. Dr. Lt. Saruk has had a long and strange friendship with a southern farm girl named Alyssa Landers from earth since he was young. But now the two best friends can't help but compare each other to their younger selves... But REGULAIONS!
1. Back your Bags Cadeit

**Be sure to read my one-shot of these characters 'A Vulcan and A Human'**

Alyssa Landers was playing number one to the cadet who took the role of the captain as she sat in the communications chair for the simulation they were running. She didn't even know WHY she was in the communications position because she was a student for science. Then again she did take a few classes...

The fake bridge shook as a 'Klingon' war ship fired on them and she gripped her console tightly as she fought not to panic. Then the fake bridge gave a violent shudder and their 'captain' took a fall and stayed down…

'Oh great… It's one of those tests!' Alyssa screamed in her mind as she stood and stumbled to take command.

"Number one… I M.. Mean CAPTAIN! Our rear facing shields are down and the Klingons are not responding to our hails! What now!" Another cadet shouted as he plugged away at the buttons, trying to figure out what to do. Alyssa tried to think through all the shouting of damage reports and alarms but it was driving her nuts!

"WILL Y'ALL JUST SHU'UP!" She screamed, her southern accent thick, and they all fell silent. "Ok Flore continue to try and hail them just in case they do decide to talk… Cadets Roger and T'Prim reroute energy from the rear phasers to the shields! Everyone else evasive maneuvers! Ready all remaining weapons and prepare to fire!"

Once she took control the fake bridge shook less violently and the screaming stopped.

Up in the observing room stood Admiral Falion and First officer Lt. Saruk of the U.S.S. Rexburg, along with a number of professors.

Saruk watched Cadet Landers take the role of captain and his eyebrow rose so slightly one would hardly notice. Admiral Falion looked at him from the corner of his eye before looking back at the simulation.

"Cadet Landers is… Sufficient." He said. "What are your thoughts Lt.? Is she U.S.S. Rexburg material?" He asked and Saruk cleared his throat.

"I would be an illogical choice to seek such an opinion from. I have grown up with her thanks to the relationship of our fathers and have acquired a close bond with her. This fact runs the risk of me boosting her credibility in her talents in order to help assign her to the same ship as I." Saruk answered and Falion chuckled.

"Or maybe such a close relationship and a deep knowledge of her past and personality can help another better understand her ability's in real life situations on a real ship and whether or not she has what it takes." He said as a bell sounded and the simulation came to an end.

The cadets filed out of the room and went their separate ways.

Alyssa went straight for her on campus apartment and changed out of her uniform to a pair of old, paint stained overalls with a 'Star Ravers' shirt underneath, the band shirt was faded and full of holes. She let her blond hair out of its bun and let it fall to the middle of her back. Her hair had once been sun bleached do to all the time she spent growing up out on her father farm. But since she came here it had darkened and became more of an ashy, sand blond while her sun kissed skin became paler. But her large happy green eyes remained the same.

As she searched for anything in the replicater's menu to eat a voice spoke from hidden speakers saying 'company at front door' before a small screen light up to show who was there. It was Admiral Falion. With a frown she activated the com and spoke.

"May I help you Abmiral?" She asked as she yanked her hair back up into a sloppy bun.

"Yes Cadet Landers… May I come in? I have some important matters to discuss with you." He held up some files for her to see and she pressed a command button for the door.

"Please come in." She watched him enter and she stood ramrod straight like anyone would do in his presence. It was funny that her posture reminded him more of a Vulcan then of someone who was raised on a farm. "Permission to speak freely Admiral."

Falion blinked a few times and nodded.

"If you wished to speak to me you could have sent for me and I would have come to your office. It would be a little more appropriate." Falion smiled at her as he moved further into the appartment.

"The matter in which I came to talk to you about was last minute and also a big surprise on your part."

Alyssa found herself making tea on her hardly ever used stove top while the Admiral sifted through the papers in the folder he had brought..

"Mrs. Landers it says here that you are studying for the science division… You have completed the medical courses, study of plant life and biology… You even took a few engineering and communication classes which is not recommended for your field of study. Why is that?" He looked up at her and she looked at him.

"I find it is wise to be prepared for any situation. What if me and other crew members were on a shuttle and the engines give out and strands us on a planet and we have no communications?. It would be very fruitful if at least one of the party members was well learned in all fields." She said and the Admiral laughed heartily.

"You almost sound like you swallowed a thesaurus…. Sorry but say something else anything!"

Alyssa was taken off guard but quickly recovered and thought for a moment before speaking from memory.

"Uuuuummmm… The Romulans began as a revolutionary group of Vulcans who refused to accept the Vulcan philosopher Surak's teachings of the complete suppression of emotions. At some point in their shared history, this particular group left the planet of Vulcan, eventually settling on the planets Romulus and Remus. Like Vulcans, Romulans have pointed ears, upswept eyebrows, and copper-based blood that is green when oxygenated in the arteries and copper or rust colored when deoxygenated in the veins… For a long time Romulans and Vulcans could not be distinguished from each other until Romulans developed a small V-shaped ridge above the bridge of their nose. Like Vulcans Romulans almost always have dark to black hair. Romulans also have in common Vulcans' greater physical strength than that of a Human. However, the similarities end when it comes to Vulcans' mental abilities, which the Romulans do not share." She fell silent after that. The Admiral stared at her for a long silent moment and cleared his throat.

"That is correct… And that was text book was it not?"

"Yes sir…" She said instantly and Falion nodded.

"Well judging by your records you have completed your four years of education within three honestly there is no real reason for you to still be here… So tomorrow I want you to report to the earth space dock for departure on the U.S.S. Anubis which will be heading for a three year excavation mission… You will be getting some field work Cadet… Or should I say, Captain Dorians newest crew member and new assistant to his first officer and head of science." He looked up at Alyssa who stood there holding the tea kettle in her hand. "Consider this your graduation…"

"… Three year… Head number one science…" She said and Admiral Falion shot to his feet as she hit the floor passed out.


	2. First Impressions

_Five year old Alyssa stirred a pot full of homemade hot chocolate. Her sun-bleached hair pulled back into sloppy pigtails and she was dressed in old coveralls with holes in the knees and little pink shoes staind with dry muddy water and dirt.. Her father was going to be back any minute with guests to earth. Her father, Waren Landers, was a retired Starfleet commander who was called to play host to a Vulcan father and son as they came to earth for research on modern humans. Apparently learning off a screen isn't as insightful as studying them in person._

_She was handy for a five year old and had the table piled high with boiled corn, assortments of steamed vegetables, and fruit. She had learned that Vulcans don't eat meat so she wanted to make sure she had things they could eat. _

_As she turned off the stove she heard the sound of her fathers truck pulling in front of the house and she hopped down off her stool to run to meet him and their guests. The moment she saw her dad she went running at him shouting, he happily squatted down and threw his arms open laughing as she hugged him and he spun her around._

"_There's my girl!" He laughed as the guests exited the truck and stood by with their luggage watching the loving display of a father and his little girl. When Alyssa finally noticed them she wiggled down from her father's arms and stood there sizing up the youngest of the two Vulcans._

"_Sorry Professor Sakkhet… This here's my daughter Alyssa Marrie… Alyssa this is Professor Sakkhet and his son Saruk." Waren pushed Alyssa forward a little and she looked up nervously. Sakkhet raise his eyebrow at her before silently raising his hand, palm forward with the fingers parted between the middle and ring finger, and the thumb extended._

"_It is very… Nice to meet you Alyssa Marrie Landers." Sakkhet said and his eyebrow raised as he watched the young girl raise her hand and struggled to imitate the gesture._

" '_deef tor heh smusmuu' Mr. Sakkhet." She said proudly and Sakkhet looked to her father as he knelt down beside her._

"_Honey its pronounced 'dif tor heh smusma'. But good job for trying." Waren laughed and Alyssa bounced happily before looking as Saruk who watched her. The children watched each other silently and the fathers wondered if they would get along at all. Alyssa stuck up her hand showing her fingers._

"_I'm five!" She announced and Saruk leaned away from her. "How old are ya!"_

"_I am exactly nine years three months one week and five days old." He said and watched as the little girl frowned. "I am nine and a half." He said and Alyssa smiled._

"_Ya'll my best friend and I'm yer's!" She announced and began walking back towards the house. Waren laughed and Saruk looked at him with furrowed eyebrows._

"_Word of wisdom kid… Don fight it because once a girl from around her has stated her claim… She'll get her way I promise ya that." He laughed and Sakkhet smiled ever so slightly._

"_Come On Ya'll I Made Diner!" Alyssa shouted and Waren frowned._

"_Oh… She cooked…" Waren said nervously._

Alyssa was taken to celebrate her sudden graduation by her fellow classmates.

She wasn't much of a party person but the loud music and the flashing lights had gotten her blood pumping as the night club came together in a loud drunken whatever it was. She didn't know what it was. All Alyssa knew was she was going to be the one driving back as she chugged bottles of water and her classmates downed all forms of alcoholic concoctions.

Her mined spun as she thought about how that time tomorrow she was going to be on a ship leaving everything behind for three years. Her dad and her home…. She wondered when she would ever see Saruk again. It seemed like yesterday when she was reunited with her long time best friend since he left her behind to join Starfleet ten years ago. That would mean she had only been around him for three years, and even those visits were few and far between since he was assigned onto the U.S.S. Rexburg. And now it was her turn to leave him behind, assigned to the U.S.S Anubis.

She could still clearly remembered when she first met him. A little sun blond girl dragging a stiff backed Vulcan boy all over the creek near her house. Playing with him wasn't easy since her idea of fun and his idea of fun were so far apart that it was amazing they lasted so long.

With a sigh she halted her dancing to get more water and she sat down to watch everyone else.

Three years away… She will miss it all.

Saruk stood outside Alyssa's apartment with a parcel held in his hands. He had heard of her sudden assignment from a few Cadets on the grounds and had thought it logical to congratulate her. He had worked harder then he thought was truly necessary to get her a gift. Honestly flowers would have been a more logical choice for a gift but he found his logic escaped him when trying to find something for her.

But she wasn't home and he had stood there waiting for the past three hours. Glancing at the watch his saw it was almost twelve in the morning.

Looking down at the box in his hands he slowly sat it down on her door mat and straightened quickly to smooth out any wrinkles in his uniform. He walked away only to stop at the stairs to press his combadge.

"Lieutenant Saruk to U.S.S. Rexburg… Ready to beam up, my business is done here." He said and glowing blue particles surrounded him as they prepared to beam him aboard. He hadn't seen Alyssa returning up the stairs on the other side and she didn't see him as he vanished.

Alyssa stumbled sleepily up the stairs. Her hair was a mess and she just wanted a shower and to go to bed. As she went to her door she frowned when she stepped on a box. Standing there she stared at it and tilted her head back with a groan… She didn't want to pick it up she was too tired… Then again she couldn't just leave it there. She groaned again and picked up the large rectangular box before going inside. Plopping down on her couch she ripped the box open without bothering with the tape holding the lid in place and into her lap fell a pile of once neatly folded cloths. The first articles she considered as being her uniform since she was no longer going to wear cadet red. Her eyes widened at the Science Blue shirt and a pair of black close fitted pants and also a black skirt. Setting them aside she was more interested in the course fabric of a long coat that had a collar that would cover half her face and a hood. The inside of it was lined with a soft fur. A note was pinned to it that said 'It gets cold' and nothing else. She heaved a sigh as she tossed it on the couch with the rest as her fatigue caught back up with her. She needed sleep because in the morning she would be on her way to some obscure planet.

When morning came Alyssa had found herself with only a small case packed for the trip and her new uniform on.

Seeing herself in her official Science Blues made it all real for her and she could help but look around her apartment one last time before walking out with her case in one hand and her new coat in the other. She had chosen to wear the black skirt in hopes to make a good first impression with her new Captain and his first mate.

Around her she took in Starfleet Acadamy and realized how much she was going to miss it all.

"Goodbye school… Hello new life."

"Welcome aboard Ensign Alyssa Landers! It's a pleasure to have you join our crew!" Captain Dorian said happily and he took her hand to shake it in a very hyper manner. She was kinda shocked because she never met a captain who was so energetic. "I would also like you to meet my number one and head of the science division aboard this ship Lieutenant K'tol."

Alyssa looked at K'tol and nodded her head and he returned the gesture.

"Your… Klingon?" Alyssa asked a little unsure as she studied the shallow 'V' shaped ridges on his forehead which vanished into his heir line which lead into a full head of black, slicked back hair. His dark brown eyes sparkled and he cracked a crooked smile with neat pearly white teeth.

"Well I'm only a fourth Klingon… But very observant Ensign. My ancestor found a human women that was able to handle his temper and pride and he took her as his bride… But talking about my ancestry would most likely bore you.. With the Captains leave I will show you to your room so you may settle in." He looked to Captain Dorian who nodded and released Alyssa's hand so she could escape and follow K'tol out of the transporter room.

"So… Ensign… Where are you from on earth?" K'tol asked and Alyssa smiled.

"I was born and raised in Texas. My father retired from Starfleet when my mom passed and he raised me himself." She answered and she realized she gave more info then what was asked of her. K'tol looked at her with raised eyebrows before he smiled again.

"A Texas… Well you don't sound like a Texas girl." He said with his continuous smile.

"Well I also grew up alongside a Vulcan child so I would suspect my way of speaking would be well developed in some areas thanks to me trying to keep up with his intellect. And trying to understand what he was saying." She said and K'tol laughed.

"Yes the way you talk is reminiscent of Vulcans. How did you do on keeping up with his intellect though?"

"Well… I worked hard and read whatever I was able to get my hands on… But I could never score higher than a 4.1 on my GPA and to a Vulcan that's nothing. But I must have been good enough to keep around for conversation until he went and joined Starfleet before me." She shrugged her shoulders and K'tol frowned.

"He's older than you?" They came to a stop in front of a room.

"Yeah he's a little over four years older than me. You may have met him he's head of the medical staff and first officer on the U.S.S Rexburg." She said and K'tol looked a little irritated.

"You mean that arrogant Vulcan Saruk?" He stuck his tongue out in slight distaste and Alyssa couldn't help but laugh at how he looked. "I just thought he made fun of humans and the way they talked whenever he opens his mouth… When he talks about earth culture he doesn't stop! Have you ever noticed that if you get him talking long enough he slips in his vocabulary and says things like 'y'all' and he begins to sound like a farm raised hick the way he begins to talk through his nose."

A sharp glare from Alyssa caused K'tol to falter and clear his throat.

"That farm y'all mentioned woulda been my pa's farm. An he only stayed durin summers." She said sharply, adopting the accent that he had just made fun of and K'tol pressed his hand to his forehead.

"Aaaah man I'm sorry Ms. Landers… I didn't mean to cause any offence." He said and he looked to the door of the room next to them.

"Well judging by yer own way of talkin you lived on earth for a spell yourself." She crossed her arms and K'tol felt even more like an ideot.

"Yeah… Born and raised actually but I'm more of a… Big City guy." K'tol wanted to escape his embarrassment and figure out how to salvage his first impression on his new assistant. "This is where you will reside on this ship. Tomorrow you will start your official duty's but for now just relax." He said and the door slid open to a relatively large bare room. K'tol left to go attend to something else leaving Alyssa alone.

She stood there staring at the bare room with simple grey sheets on the large round bed. Walking over with the door closing behind her she tossed her suitcase up on the bed and opened it. She pulled out an old miss matched quilt and draped it across the bed and pulled a picture of her father and Sakkhet standing next to each other with her and Saruk standing in front of them… It was a strange picture but it was hers. She sat it on a shelf with a few others and stood back to look around. She figured she would collect more things in her travels but for now it would do.

She then changed her clothes to her usual overalls for more comfort and plopped down on her bed. Tomorrow she would begin her official duties.


End file.
